Watching Out For You
by skag trendy
Summary: Dean’s time is running out, the year nearly up, and he’s prepared. But when a hunt goes badly wrong Sam’s life is in the balance. Can an old friend help? One Shot sequel to A Debt Paid


_**Watching Out For You**_

_Dean's time is running out, the year nearly up, and he's prepared. _

_But when a hunt goes badly wrong Sam's life is in the balance._

_Can an old friend help?_

**Warnings: **Pretty much everyone gets hurt at some point.

But isn't that what life's all about?

**A Supernatural Fan Fiction one shot sequel for A Dept Paid**

**(Set about eighteen months later)**

**By Skag Trendy.**

"Dean move!"

Sam whirled around when he saw the demon prepare the counter attack, raised his weapon and fired.

The bullet was straight and true, but the demon was infinitely more powerful than he realized. With a sweep of her hand the lead was swept aside and thudded into the wall.

Frowning, Sam watched Dean roll and come up in one move. But he'd taken his eyes off the bitch for a second too long and now he was vulnerable.

Before Dean could act Sam was thrown against the other wall where he slumped to the ground.

"Sammy?"

His brother didn't move. Dean raised the colt and fired, aiming straight between the demon's eyes. With a loud screeching that nearly made Dean's ears bleed, she crumpled.

In the silence that followed Dean could hear his brother gasping, struggling to breathe.

"Sam?"

Dean was at Sam's side in a second. Sam stared up at him, eyes wide and full of fear.

"What is it? What's wrong Sammy? Talk to me!" Dean shouted, but Sam didn't answer

Then Dean realized that he _couldn't_ answer him.

Breath stuttering, body shaking, Sam's eyes pleaded with his brother.

_Please make it stop Dean, make it stop!_

He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, Sam's body went lax and he lay there, staring up at Dean, watching him, breath coming in brief, pained hitches.

Dean realized what was wrong.

Sam was paralyzed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He pulled Sam's upper body into his arms, after checking him for any injuries that may have caused the paralysis. Finding none, Dean came to a horrifying conclusion.

_No! It's not possible._

But the look in Sam's eyes as he lay there helplessly told him that it _was_ indeed possible.

Somehow the demon had cursed Sam, and if Dean didn't find a way to lift it then his brother would slowly die.

Sam was so cold.

Dean held him tighter, trying to warm him up.

_Oh god no!_

He had to keep talking to Sam, keep him grounded. May be that way he wouldn't look so damn scared.

"It'll be ok Sam." _Liar_, the word bounced around inside Dean's head. "I'm gonna get you back to the motel room, and we're gonna figure this out. Ok?"

But Sam couldn't respond.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stumbling a little under Sam's weight, Dean pushed open the door to their room then dumped Sam on the nearest bed. Normally that's was Dean's territory, but he figured he could make an exception in this case. His brother was heavy, and the fireman's lift he'd used on him had done nothing to help Sam's breathing.

Dean set to work placing his brother in the recovery position just in case he vomited, tilting his head to keep his airway open. By the sounds of it Sam's struggle to breathe had eased up a little.

Dean dumped himself down on the twin bed facing his brother. He would try to remain within Sam's sight whenever possible; he didn't want him panicking on top of everything else.

Damnit! This was just so _typical_.

"Just try to keep calm little bro. I'm gonna getcha outta this," He murmured softly. Somehow the expression on Sam's face managed to look grateful.

Grabbing his cell phone and hitting speed dial, Dean waited impatiently on hearing the ringing at the other end. Eventually someone answered.

"Bobby? It's Dean. We need your help man!"

"_Dean? What wrong? Sam ok?"_

Dean took a deep breath and then related the events of the last few hours, all the while not taking his eyes from Sam's. Taking Sam's out-stretched hand in his and gripping it tightly, he waited for Bobby's response.

It wasn't good.

"_Aw crap Dean!"_

"Don't say that. When you say that it means bad news. Gimme good news!"

There was a pause at the other end.

"_Dean…this is bad. I don't…"_

"Bobby there's gotta be a way to lift the curse, right?" Dean did his level best to keep the desperation out of his voice for Sam's sake, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Sam's breathing became hitched and painful again, and Dean couldn't tell if it was down to panic, or because the curse was advancing on him. His grip on his brother's hand became tighter, and Dean wished like hell Sam could squeeze back. But it remained cold and lifeless.

"_There is someone who might be able to help. You still have that cell phone number she gave you?"_

Dean blinked. What the f…?

Then he suddenly realized what Bobby meant.

"Uh..yeah.." He stammered a little. "Listen Bobby. I'll call you back ok?"

"_I can be there in a couple hours…"_

But Dean had already cut him off and was dialing the until-now unused number.

He waited as the call went through. There were a few clicks indicating that the signal was being diverted several times; _she'd said it was a secure line…_

"_Dean?"_

Dean glanced at Sam, who stared back at him with frightened eyes.

"Yeah Doc. It's me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean had been sitting there for what seemed like a century before the knock at the door startled him out of the one-sided conversation he was having with Sam.

"I'll be back in just a second Sam, ok? Just keep breathing kiddo."

Sam's breathing had become even more laboured in the last half hour or so, and Dean got the sense that time was running out. He virtually leapt over to the door before opening it.

"Lucky for you I was in the area," came the I'm-bored-as-fuck English voice that Dean had grown to love hearing.

The Doc was leaning against the doorframe, ankles crossed, dressed in blue jeans and black tee-shirt, topped off with a black leather jacket similar to one he'd last seen her wearing.

"Are you going to invite me in for a night cap or have I blown this date so badly that you never want to see me again?" She raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

Dean realized he'd been staring and snapped out of it. "Sorry."

He moved out of her way and the Doc strode immediately to Sam.

Crouching down, she looked into Sam's eyes and brushed a stray lock of hair gently off his head. The Doc nodded, looking concerned.

Sam watched her. He could do little else. Breathing was becoming a real task though he fought as hard as he could.

"Sam." She spoke softly. "You're in respiratory distress and it's only going to get worse when the curse takes full effect. I need you to remain as calm as possible if you can; if you panic it'll only speed things up. You're body will shut down and go into respiratory arrest." The Doc gave him a small sad smile. "I can only help you if you stay alive."

Then she grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him down to sit on the floor besides the bed.

Dean looked confused. "Aren't you going to set up some candles or somethin'?"

The Doc smiled briefly. "The cleansing spell I once used on your brother wouldn't work for this. This is a curse Dean. Not a poison."

As she turned back to Sam his eyes glazed over almost instantly.

Shit! "Sam?" The Doc called to him.

She sighed in frustration. "He's gone. I can't help him Dean."

Dean stared. "But h..he's still breathing." His voice raised a few notches. "You have to help him…"

The Doc interrupted him by raising a hand. "The fact that he's still breathing tells me he has a chance. I just need to figure out how." She sat down cross-legged on the floor and watched Sam for a second. Then she leaned forward, placing her head against Sam's.

The Doc stared into Sam's unfocussed eyes, seeing, searching…until she found him….

_Sam blinked, or thought he did. Was someone here with him? He couldn't tell._

_It didn't matter. He stared at the door ahead…_

The Doc saw it too. "No Sam. Don't…"

_Sam, not knowing where else to go in this darkness, had seen the light shining from under the door. That had to be the way! He reached out a hand and opened it._

_There was pain, suffering, burning….he wanted to cry, to scream. Shadows turned as hot flames danced round him, through him._

_Dean Nooo!..._

"Turn away from it Sam. Put your back to it. Now!" But it was obvious to the Doc that the message wasn't getting through. Something was wrong…

"What's goin' on Doc?" Dean was frantic when he heard her speak.

She dropped Sam's hand suddenly and raised a weary hand to her temple.

Falling back so that she now had her back up against the other bed, she turned to face Dean.

Dean stared at her worriedly. She looked worn and haggard.

"Doc?" You ok?"

She smiled a little. "I'm fine. But it's Sam that's in the shit." Turning to face him properly, she grabbed his hand. "Just how far are you prepared to go?"

Dean didn't hesitate. "As far as it takes."

The Doc nodded, not at all surprised. Though she did tell him "I was afraid you'd say that."

She looked at the rather moth-eaten carpet of the motel room. Then she raised her head and stared at Dean angrily. What she said next chilled him to the core.

"Perhaps you should explain why your brother is seeing your future with such clarity?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Doc eyed him. "A deal with the cross road demon. I can't believe you'd be so stupid." She turned to stare at Sam. "We don't have time for this. _Sam_ doesn't have time." She shook head, looking as though she were in pain.

"Doc what is it?" Dean grabbed her arm as she swayed

Turning to him she sighed. There were tears in her eyes, which shocked Dean more than anything.

"Let's just get on with this." The Doc brought up her hand and touched it to the side of Dean's face.

He was startled at first, then a warm dizzy sensation over took him. Dean vaguely heard the Doc talking to him softly.

"…don't fight it Dean. Go with it. It's the only way to get through to him. I can't do it myself but I can at least get you to your brother. You have to show him the way…"

Dean stared at her. "w..what..how do I.."

"Ssshhh. You have to close the door. He'll listen to you….."

Dean fell forwards into the Doc's waiting arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok. This is weird. Weirder than usual anyway." Dean looked around him. There was nothing but darkness. "In fact, weird really doesn't cover this."

He turned around. And turned again. He felt as though the darkness held a huge, even infinite amount of space, but at the same time it was suffocating.

Then he saw a glimmer of light.

"Someone's lit a fire here?" Dean added with a shrug "wherever the fuck this is"

He squinted a little "Don't tell me there's a damn Boy Scout meeting, 'cause I'm _so_ not in the mood!"

As he walked towards the flickering light he realized there was a doorway in front of it, and someone was standing right inside it, watching the flames.

"Sam?"

Sam didn't move.

"Can you even hear me dude?"

No response. As Dean drew nearer he realized what Sam was seeing.

"No Sam! Don't look!"

Dean saw himself burning, being torn apart limb from limb, over and over again.

There were tears rolling down Sam's face.

"Sam!" But Sam didn't seem to know Dean was there, even though he was standing right next to him. He gently touched Sam's arm, not wanting to startle him, but still Sam didn't acknowledge his presence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Doc moved over to the mini-bar and took out a miniature whiskey bottle, then drew a knife from her boot.

She sighed a little with regret as she disinfected the blade.

Trying not to wince, she took the knife to Dean's wrist, cutting deep, the blood running swift and dark. Then she turned the blade on Sam.

Reaching into her pocket the Doc removed a length of thin rope. Holding Dean's open wrist to Sam's she bound the two together.

She glanced at Sam. "Hurry Dean!"

Sam gave a final gasp and stopped breathing altogether.

"Blood of your blood." She muttered. "Bring him home Dean."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean grabbed his wrist as pain shot up his arm. He distantly heard someone else gasp.

_Hurry Dean! _He heard the Doc's voice in his head.

"Dean?" Sam turned to him, tears still rolling down his face. "What's happening? I can't…" He pitched forward as Dean moved forward to catch him.

"Sam! Come on little bro. Stay with me!" Dean lowered him to the ground then shook him roughly. "Goddamnit Sam!"

_Blood of your blood. Bring him home Dean._

Remembering what the Doc had told him, he dragged Sam back out the door into the waiting darkness.

_The clocks ticking Dean._

Sam suddenly got up and brushed past his brother. "I can't leave you in there."

"No Sam! I'm here, right here!" Dean tried to grab him but Sam slipped out of reach.

_Sam can't go through that door again. If he does, it's over. Close the door on him Dean._

Dean starting running but it felt like he was trying to run through thick treacle. Without the stickiness, or the two naked women he'd always fantasized about. He shook the thought off and hoped like hell the Doc didn't hear that.

Sam saw Dean overtake him, saw him standing in front of the door. He skidded to a halt. "Who are you? You're not Dean."

"It's me Sam." Dean stared at him, pleading with him to understand, his voice ragged. "What you saw in there…it wasn't me. The year's not up yet. I'm still here."

Sam wanted to believe him but he'd been tricked before. Drawing himself up to full height, he charged. Racing forward, he saw the door beckoning to him.

But Dean was faster. He whirled round and grasped the door, struggling to pull it shut behind him.

Sam barreled into him, nearly knocking him the ground.

"Lemme go you sonofabitch!" Sam yelled angrily. He fought to keep the door open, but Dean wouldn't let up.

_You brought Sam back. There are consequences….._

The brothers struggled against each other.

_If a deal sounds too good to be true it probably is…_

Dean lashed out at Sam, throwing him off balance.

_Blood of your blood…_

Sam fought back.

_The road ahead wasn't meant to be easy…_

Dean knocked him to the ground and with a final roar of pain, anguish and desperation, he finally closed the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Doc saw Dean shudder and Sam finally started breathing.

"Right. Job done." The Doc untied their wrists and started damage control.

After everything the brothers have gone through it might seem a bit pathetic if they died of blood lost, she thought wryly.

Finishing the last stitch on Dean's wrist, and checking Sam's breathing, she got to her feet and silently left the motel room before they woke up.

The Doc had an appointment at the nearest cross road.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean coughed and spluttered a little before he fully came to his senses. He looked up at the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was alive and moving.

Moving a fist, in fact. It smashed into Dean's jaw, knocking him sideways against the other bed.

"What the hell? Sam!" He leapt up and pinned Sam to the bed. His brother was thrashing around violently, eyes filled with fearful confusion.

"Sam it's ok. You're back. You're safe." Sam calmed down and blinked up at him.

"Dean?" He whispered. Not so long ago his whole world had been falling apart, and now, somehow, some _way_, Dean had glued it back together. "But…I saw…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Dean saw his eyes brimming with tears. "It wasn't real, ok?" He pulled Sam into his arms and held on tightly. "It wasn't real."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Doc stood at the cross road. She hadn't buried a box with her personal effects. She didn't have any, couldn't afford them in her line of work and wouldn't lower herself in any case.

She just waited.

The Doc heard footsteps behind her and slowly turned to face him.

She chuckled. "I really should have known, shouldn't I?"

The not-Dean-Winchester-but-cross-road-demon smiled and took a bow.

"You tell me Doc. Or may be you should tell _him_."

My ideal man? Not really, but Dean is probably as close as I'm going to get, the Doc thought.

Why would she be here otherwise?

"I want to speak with your boss." Doc wasted no more time. Dean only had a few days left.

The demon's green eyes glittered in amusement. "So not gonna happen Doc. You know it's just you…" he moved closer, _really_ close, smelling her hair "…and me" he finished softly.

Doc fought the urged to punch the bastard right in his smug-bastard face. She remained calm.

"Your. Boss." She spoke slowly, her tone low and lethal, suggesting violence if he didn't comply. "I'm not interested in dealing with his monkeys. So you do whatever you have to do to get him here." She stepped closer, menace in her gaze. "Or I'll give you such a thump alongside the ear you'll wish you'd stayed at home tonight!" She added with a hiss "_brother!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You feelin' ok Sam?" At Sam's nod, Dean continued to check him over.

"Dean! I'm fine ok? Just…" Sam sighed, not really feeling angry with his brother. He was just tired, worn out, stretched _thin_. "I think I need a drink."

Dean, agreeing with that idea, leapt off the bed and headed for the mini-bar. Opening it, he scanned the contents until he spotted the miniature Tequila bottles, grabbed them and threw one to Sam.

They both lay back on their beds staring at the ceiling.

After a while, Dean looked over at his brother. "You know what you saw wasn't real. Right Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer straight away, but when he did Dean's heart nearly broke. "No it wasn't real." He whispered. Sam turned his head and gazed at Dean, eyes filled with remorse and fear. "Not yet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Doc approached the motel room feeling weary. She wasn't sure this was the right time to see the brothers after what she'd done, and almost turned away.

Stopping in the middle of the dark and empty parking lot, the Doc felt tears rolling down her face. She had to do this. She had no choice.

The motel room door opened, and Dean Winchester stood there watching her.

"Doc?"

He moved out into the parking lot and stared.

Without saying a word, the Doc swept forward and placed her lips to Dean's, stealing his breath.

He was surprised to say the least, but pleasantly so.

With a small moan of pleasure, he deepened the kiss. His hands moved up her body and tangled with her long hair, tongues dancing and thrusting; it was the most incredible sensation he'd ever experienced.

Total. One hundred percent. Sheer. Honest-to-god eroticism.

He'd longed for this, had dreamed about her since they'd parted outside the warehouse in Canada, the one she'd destroyed just by thinking about it.

That memory turned him on even more, as his arms lowered to her back, holding her to him tightly in a possessive embrace.

The Doc was caught up in a maelstrom of sensations.

Well, that confirmed her suspicions. Dean Winchester really knew his way round a woman's mouth.

She tried to gasp but Dean's mouth once again covered hers, swallowing her breath.

Ohhh, he was doing some _seriously_ wicked things to her tongue, and she was enjoying every moment.

Dean lowered his mouth to her throat, kissing, licking, nibbling. She managed to get out the gasp this time. "Dean…"

"God you taste good!" Dean muttered against her neck.

Doc was breathing heavily at this point, wondering if she was going to die from the pleasure.

_What a way to go!_ She thought to herself with a slight smile.

But that was the turning point.

Common sense rudely strode in without bothering to knock, and woke her up.

The deal was now made.

The Doc pulled away abruptly, trying to ignore the hurt look on Dean's face.

He reached for her but she backed away.

"Hey Doc! It's ok. Sam's gonna be fine."

She gazed at him and he finally noticed the tear-tracks on her face, about to be joined with fresh ones.

"Doc?"

The Doc glanced out into the dark parking lot, and smiled sadly.

"Time I went."

And with that, before Dean could stop her, she strode away into the night.

Dean ran after her, shouting, but she was gone.

He had the saddest feeling that would be the last time he ever saw her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Two weeks later…**_

Sam sat at the diner table, still intent on his laptop. Dean sighed.

"Sam, the year's been and gone. I'm still here."

Sam's left leg jiggled up and down nervously as his glanced at his older brother.

"Yeah. But how? I know what I saw Dean, and you…aren't supposed to be here." He finished lamely.

"Geeze thanks little bro. Nice to know I'm wanted!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Sam wasn't joking, his voice tinged with anger.

"Sam, can we not look this gift-bearing pony in the cake-hole huh?"

Sam shifted in his seat. He didn't like this.

Something happened that night when he came back from hell and he was pretty sure Dean hadn't told him everything, but he could guess.

He remembered the Doc being there, had felt her mind at work.

The Doc had done something.

He was aware of his brother talking to him.

"Hey..hey..Sam?"

Sam shook himself. "What?"

Dean stared at him. Since that night, _that kiss, _he hadn't been the same. The Doc was never far from his thoughts, and something told him she had something to do with the fact he was still breathing, still walking around.

When he knew damn well he shouldn't be.

That filled him with a long unfamiliar feeling.

_Fear for someone other than his brother._

Dean shrugged, keeping his feelings locked down.

"Unclench wouldya? We got work to do."


End file.
